


Ebisu and Perun

by fakeivy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Organized Crime, Russian Mafia, VictUuri, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeivy/pseuds/fakeivy
Summary: Yuri on Ice Mafiya AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Knocking on Dimensional Walls Chapter 05

With the last little pleasantries taken care of, and the men he'd been verbally sparring with for hours at last escorted out of the private room of the restaurant he owned, Viktor allowed himself to slump in his chair.

The Nikiforov syndicate's influence had been waning, which made it difficult when negotiating with other syndicates.

Viktor had been doing his best, but they had lost their support.

For the Nikiforovs had a secret--they were actually a staging point for the operations of the Hasetsu-gumi, a syndicate based in Japan.

The relationship between the Russian Nikiforovs and the Japanese Hasetsu-gumi began with Viktor's grandfather, Alexei Nikiforov. While abroad, he became embroiled in a situation that almost took his life, but he was saved at the last second by Kohaku Katsuki.

In gratitude, Alexei pledged to follow Kohaku wherever he would lead.

And so the alliance was formed.

It was hugely successful, and they amassed a large amount of wealth and influence. Alexei married, and had a son who, in time, became pakhan.

But success begets jealousy, and the Nikiforovs lost all contact with the Hasetsu-gumi.

Viktor had grown up listening to the stories of his grandfather about the Hasetsu-gumi and Kohaku. Even on his deathbed, he had continued to hope that contact would be re-established, and that the alliance would be formed once more.

Viktor's father, Timur, had done what he could, but he had to eventually concede; the Hasetsu-gumi were gone, and the Nikiforovs would have to make their own path.

A path that was swiftly cut short with the assassination of both his parents, suddenly leaving Viktor head of a diminishing syndicate.

The Nikiforovs stood on the edge of obliteration, and Viktor had no idea if he'd be able to prevent it.

Sighing, Viktor stood and made his way towards the parking garage connected to the restaurant. His guards took up position around him.

Whenever he would look back on this moment, he was never sure what had caught his attention.

A man of obvious Asian descent was being harassed by a Russian man as they entered the garage through the connecting walkway. Frowning, Viktor followed, only to stop short at the ring of Russian men surrounding the Asian man.

“I've been patient with you, you know,” the first Russian man was saying. “All I'm asking for is a little bit of your time.”

“And I've said _multiple times_ that I've got a prior engagement that cannot be delayed any further.”

The Asian man's Russian was very good, though his current tone made it seem like ice was forming with each syllable spoken. 

Viktor shivered, before stepping forward.

“What's going on here?”

The Russian man who'd been speaking glanced over at him dismissively, before doing a double-take.

“Viktor Timurovich, what a surprise,” he said nervously. Looking closer, Viktor recognised him as the leader of the Slava Gang which bordered the Nikiforovs' eastern territory.

“Might I remind you that the Nikiforovs own this restaurant, Vladimir Sergeyevich. Now, once again: what's going on here?”

“Ah, just some negotiations, you know how it goes.” Vladimir's weak chuckle died away at Viktor's unamused expression.

“I see that your negotiations have failed, then, due to this man's refusal. If you have no more business here, please see yourself out.”

The ring of men shuffled in place as Vladimir blushed from the dismissal. With one last angry glare at the Asian man, Vladimir lead his men towards the exit.

Viktor had been watching their exit closely to make sure they weren't hiding just so they could double around, which is why he was taken by surprise when he was pulled down by his tie.

He suddenly found himself staring into brown eyes, framed by glasses, that searched his face and then lit up with emotion.

Viktor was frozen by the sight, and further shocked by the kiss the man stole.

Viktor felt dizzy as the man pulled away just enough to murmur:

“Thank you, golubchik. See you soon.”

The man sprinted away from Viktor's guards and flipped himself through the opening on the side of the garage.

“Wait!” Viktor shouted, too late. He rushed to the barricade and leaned over it, expecting to see a broken body on the road far below.

But there was nothing. Looking up and to the sides revealed the same.

The man had vanished without a trace. 

Touching his lips, Viktor wondered what his last comment had meant.

\---

One week after that incident, Viktor entered his office at the Nikiforovs' headquarters to find his second nearly vibrating with suppressed emotion.

“Timurovich, there's a messenger waiting for you in meeting room three.”

Viktor stilled.

Meeting room three was _only_ to be used for meetings with members of the Hasetsu-gumi.

“Did they say what kind of pies they like?” Viktor questioned sharply.

“Blackbird, though they'd rather crow.”

At the founding of the alliance, Alexei and Kohaku had created a secret code that changed based on what day of the year it was in order to prevent spies.

Memorizing it all had been...a process.

What was important was that those were the correct codewords for today.

“I'll be meeting with them first, then,” Viktor said, heart pounding in anticipation.

“I cleared your schedule, so take as long as you need to.”

Nodding sharply, he turned around and exited his office.

As he walked towards the meeting room, questions flew through his head fast and furious. He wondered what would happen now.

Reaching the meeting room, Viktor opened the door and froze.

The man sitting in the chair across from the door smiled.

“Nice to meet you...golubchik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian word translations:  
> pakhan-father/godfather, used to denote the head of a Russian criminal orginization  
> golubchik-darling; derived from blue and dove, a popular endearment used by the Russian gay community
> 
> Notes on formality in Russian:  
> The most formal way to address someone is "first name patronymic". A patronymic is a name that is formed using the name of one's father. For Viktor, Timur then becomes Timurovich. For my Russian mafiya, Vladimir should have called Viktor "Pakhan Nikiforov", but because they were in an unsecured location, and one never knows who's listening, he defaulted to the second-most formal way of address.
> 
> I did a fair amount of research for this, which was pretty fun. It was pretty intense, learning how to conjugate Russian names and patronymics based on gender.
> 
> Ah, also, I've been reading [Russian Roulette](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3524165/chapters/7751051) by Vixen_Tail for more than a year now. Being an amazing KHR self-insert fic with extensive world-building, especially about the Russian mafiya, you can probably see where I've drawn inspiration from. I greatly recommend their fic, even if you're not into the KHR fandom. They've also written an amazing Naruto fic called [Deja Vu no Jutsu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1018305/chapters/2024813) which I also greatly recommend.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the dark hospital room, save for the sound of the heart monitor.

Yuuri took a seat by the bedside.

Viktor was pale, bandages an ugly adornment.

Yuuri lightly brushed away Viktor's bangs.

He'd expected something like this to happen eventually in response to the sudden increase of power he'd granted the Nikiforovs. By leading them from the shadows, he'd put a spotlight on Viktor--it was only natural that those that wanted to keep the status quo would target him.

But he had underestimated how much it would effect him.

He'd known since he'd been reunited with Viktor that he didn't remember him from his brief stay in Japan from their childhood.

So he had backed off, played the kiss off as a flirtatious token of thanks, and had started to show Viktor who he was all over again.

He could understand, since he'd changed so much as to be unrecognizable. The events in his past had demanded it of him. He'd triumphed, but he was aware that he hadn't come away unscathed.

In his darker moments, when death had seemed like a release, when all he'd wanted was to plunge his blade into his heart and watch his blood run red, it had been those shining memories of his time with Viktor and the goal of seeing him once again that had stayed his hand.

Yuuri's expression darkened.

Those who had done this would pay.

\---

“-the fire shows no sign of abating. At present, there are still fifty unaccounted for and presumed to be still inside the building-”

Viktor turned the TV off.

“Was that wise?”

Yuuri's smile was sharp enough to cut.

“If you play with fire, you get burned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized that the majority of my oneshots that I had added to Knocking on Dimensional Walls weren't oneshots anymore, since once I uploaded them I'd get ideas on how to continue them. So I decided to separate all of them into separate fics; that way I can continue them or not as I please and feel more organized while doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riding the Motivation Train as far as it will take me.

The first inkling Viktor had that something was wrong was Yuuri sweeping into his room with two guards.

“What's wrong?”

“Your location was leaked,” Yuuri said, quickly but efficiently divesting him of all hospital equipment. “And though the leak was plugged, it doesn't change the fact that it's not safe here anymore.”

Yuuri gently picked him up and set him into a wheelchair, before giving him a black wig.

Taking it, Viktor quickly braided his hair before arranging it in a spiral on top of his head and putting on the wig.

They quickly made their way through the hospital, reaching the parking lot in the back where they entered their transport.

“Armored?” Viktor asked.

“The leak was to the remnants of the group that attacked you. And desperate men are often times foolish men.”

“Prudent. Where are we headed?”

“You mentioned you wanted to visit the orchard, and I've been wanting to check that everything's running smoothly, so...”

Viktor brightened, smiling at Yuuri.

“Thank you.”

Yuuri nodded back with a faint smile, before he put his hand up to mess with his earpiece.

“Bear 6, this is Command Actual, do you copy, over...Status, over...Roger, Op is a go, over and out.”

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned to him with a satisfied expression on his face.

“It seems that bears ate the last of the Grosibovs.”

After a moment, Viktor nodded.

“I see. We'll have to reward them then.”

“They'll meet us at the orchard.”

\---

Viktor sank into his bed, exhausted from the drive.

At least the drive had been pleasant once the annihilation of the Grosibovs was confirmed; Viktor had had a lot of fun talking with Yuuri about all manner of things.

There was something that Viktor had noticed during their conversation--Yuuri never had only one reason for doing something. And some of those reasons wouldn't become apparent until weeks after the fact.

So he had to wonder--just what other message had Yuuri intended to convey when he had kissed him?

This thought followed him into his dreams and filled it with the sound of the tide.

\---

Viktor woke to a world covered in mist. 

The bare-bone branches of the trees jutted from the dense fog like rocks from the sea. Even under the covers, he could feel the way the chill had slipped under the window and spread through the room.

The fragrance of apples pervaded the air, tart and sweet.

Steeling himself, he levered himself up and out of his warm bed and quickly dressed before he exited his room.

“Morning,” he greeted his guards, who had been stationed outside his room through the night. “Do you know where Yuuri is?”

“Morning. Heard he was gonna inspect the shipment that came in last night with Plisetsky.”

The noise of a commotion sounded from downstairs.

“...I never did introduce the two, did I?” Viktor mused.

One of his guards looked at him in increasing panic, while the other stared at him with a deadpan expression.

“I'll just head downstairs then, shall I?” Viktor said with a bright grin, giving a wave as he moved.

When he reached the main floor he saw that Yuuri had Yuri pinned on the ground in an arm lock. Viktor couldn't help but take a moment to focus on the absence of Yuuri's glasses and the way he had slicked his hair back.

“Good Morning Yuuri! I see you've met The Tiger.”

Yuri snarled.

Yuuri glanced up, a blank expression on his face before his lips quirked up.

“An interesting first impression.”

Yuuri released his hold and stepped away.

Yuri stood and scowled at Viktor as he kept a wary eye on Yuuri.

“Who the fuck is this?”

“Yuri, meet Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuri.”

“What.”

Yuuri nodded in recognition.

“You've been doing good work down south, based on the reports you've been sending. How's the negotiations been going for the alliance with the Altins?”

Yuri turned to glare at Viktor.

“Viktor. Explain. **Now.** ”

\---

“--and that's everything that's happened since you left for Kazakhstan!”

“...I leave for two months and this is what I return to?”

Yuri turned, eyes narrowed, to Yuuri.

“Hasetsu-gumi, huh. Pretty convenient you turned up just as the Nikiforovs started going to shit.”

Yuuri studied Yuri, before replying.

“The Nikiforovs and the Hasetsu-gumi share a bond. It's not something that would be severed just because the Nikiforovs fell on hard times.”

He smiled coldly.

“The Hasetsu-gumi take their bonds seriously.” 

Yuuri's expression subtly changed.

“What's left of us, anyway.”

Yuri stared at Yuuri, before turning away with a snort.

“Whatever. I'm leaving.”

The door to Viktor's study closed behind Yuri.

“...Well, I think that meeting went rather well!” Viktor said cheerily.

Yuuri relaxed.

“You think so?”

“Coming from Yuri, that was a glowing endorsement.”

“If you say so.”

“I do! Now, did you have a chance to look around before Yuri attacked you?”

Yuuri nodded.

“The smuggling is running smoothly, as is the training of the new recruits. Feltsman said he'll have a group ready in a month's time.”

“That's Yakov for you, always producing the best. Now then, if you've already checked everything to your satisfaction, shall we go ahead and follow Yuri to the dining room?”

“Sure.”

“Excellent. Oh, and a word of advice--Yuri's grandfather is the cook here, so finish everything you get and don't insult the food.”

“Noted.”


End file.
